Gone
by FriendlyNeighbourhoodBookWorm
Summary: When Castiel is accused of practicing sorcery it is decided he shall be burnt on a pyre in front of his village... but what if there's a certain Green eyed boy who refuses to let him die alone?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"How did it ever come to this?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It wasn't supposed to be this way. He'd been trying to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Why did nothing ever go according to plan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He took a deep breath in and instantly regretted it as smoke began to fill his lungs. He hacked out a cough spluttering and gasping on the smoke. He wanted to cover his mouth, but he couldn't, his arms were tied at an uncomfortable angle behind his back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He looked out at the crowd, his vision blurry with tears. He could hear them cheering, calling for his death. Finally his blue eyes locked with green ones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dean/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean was shouting too. But with a jolt he realised that Dean was shouting em style="box-sizing: border-box;"at /emthe crowd. ("Stop it. Just stop it. You're all acting like animals.")br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He tried to yell but it came out more of a strangled gasp as more smoke invaded his lungs. He glanced down and felt fear wash over him. The flames had almost reached his feet and they were making fast progress on the wooden pyre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He gulped and clamped his eyes shut. Waiting for the inevitable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""-as. Cas!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His eyes flew open and he stared down through the flames. "De'n" he tried but his words were slurred and there were black blotches filling his vision. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Pl's Dean -m s'ry... h'rts"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He broke off coughing up more of the burning smoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He looked back at the hateful faces in the crowd. Searching for a friendly face. He saw his brother, Gabriel, shouting and shoving trying to get closer, but it was no use. His gaze fell on Sam who was standing nearby looking ashamed, with tears streaming down his face, The kid needed to realise that this wasn't his fault. And Dean. Where was Dean?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cas searched frantically, there was so much he wanted to tell Dean. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I'm so sorry Dean, sorry I'm a monster. Sorry I dragged you and Sam into this. It's all my falt Dean, I'm sorry I love you'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He was jolted from his thoughts as he felt arms snake around his waist. He whipped his head around and came face to face with Dean. "Wha' y'u doin'" he croaked. Dean smiled "I can't let you die alone"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What 'bout Sam"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He couldn't let Dean die too. This wasn't his fault. Dean hadn't made Cas do any of that stuff. He smiled slightly as he remembered the shocked look Dean had worn when Cas had told him what was wrong with Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Castiel stared at the boy in front of him. Sam hadn't said a word since Castiel arrived in the small trading village. Dean had spoken nonstop about his little brother but Cas hadn't heard a peep from the younger boy./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He gingerly placed two fingers on each side of Sams head. He gasped and jerked back, eyes wide./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" -Still won't talk to me" he heard Dean talking with the healer. "Fire! Demon. Killed his mother in a fire. Made him watch" Cas blurted, not thinking properly. The healer looked shocked, "did he tell you that?" He nodded "how did you get him to speak?" Dean sounded so hopeful "he doesn't speak. He never speaks. His voice got scared away"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Then how?... sorcery" the healer gasped stumbling back. Dean looked at Cas beginning for it to be a trick "Go get the guards. I'll make sure he doesn't leave" Dean growled. The healer nodded and did as she was told./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As soon as she was out of hearing range Dean turned to Sam "Go and tell Gabriel what's happening" Gabriel was the only one other than Dean who understood Sam's mad hand gestures. Sam nodded and took off. Finally Dean turned to Cas "punch me in the face" of all the things he could have said... "Why?" "Damn it Cas! So it doesn't look like I let you escape" Cas stared at him confused. " Urgh do I have to spell it out for you? If they get a hold of you they'll kill you!" He nodded. "And I'm not going to let that happen"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"But they had been too late. And now Cas was standing on a burning pyre with Dean right beside him. "Sam will be fine" Dean assured him, pointing to where Sam was wrapped in Gabriel's arms. Cas nodded but he didn't think Dean saw. the pain was getting worse and he could smell his burning, blistering, flesh. "m' sr'y De'n." he choked out "So sr'y". "Cas, listen to me. you have nothing to be sorry for -" Dean broke off choking on the smoke. "But I-I'm a m-monster" Dean was silent and Cas began to wonder if he was still conscious. "C-Cas your n-not a monster... y-your incredible. E-extraordinary. C-Cas your a-an Angel"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cas smiled and opened his mouth to reply but ended up having to choke back a scream. "D-D-Dean, I-I L-lo..." the words scratched and burned his throat. "I l-love you too, Cas" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A blood curdling scream tore from Cas's throat, and he could hear Deans pained sobbing beside him. They clung to each other crying and that night the village echoed with the screams of a dying Angel.../p 


End file.
